The invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel control element. An electromagnetic fuel control element is well known but is known to generate retrograde forces as a result of the electrical current supply conductors. These retrograde or return forces cause errors in the rotary motion of the electromagnetic fuel control element, as a result of which, it is not possible to attain repeatable rotary motions through a limited rotary angle within a narrow range to tolerance.
The electromagnetic fuel control element may be used in a fuel injection apparatus for setting the fuel metering valve such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,842.